


Bane of Blight's

by Drabbles_Of_Writing



Series: Four Years AU [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crushes, DON'T WORRY THIS IS LIKE SETUP, Edric Blight is a Dumbass, Edric is just VIBING, Emira & Amity are both disasters I make the rules now, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Four Years AU, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, I realize now this is more Vinira than Lumity, Secret Crush, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Vinira Rights, for prexisting stuff, please be aware I'm making angst next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/pseuds/Drabbles_Of_Writing
Summary: The public image of the Blight's was a lot more dignified than how they actually were.For one thing, the twins were mischief makers.For another, both girls couldn't hide a crush to save their life.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Four Years AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902241
Comments: 47
Kudos: 835





	Bane of Blight's

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 brothers, older & younger, so writing this was a LOT of fun for me. Love writing me some sibling dynamics.  
> VINIRA RIGHTS

The Blight’s were sophisticated, refined, and, well... _ complicated. _

They were one of the richest families in the Boiling Isles, and they wouldn’t let anyone forget it. The heads of the house were the peak of intimidation. And they’re kids were raised to follow in their footsteps.

Unfortunately for them, the Blight kids were  _ anything _ but that.

_ “Who  _ in this  _ Titan forsaken house _ replaced my hair dye with  _ paint?” _

“It was Ed,”

“I  _ trusted you!” _

Amity slammed open the bathroom door, her hair still dripping and holding a towel covered in the green paint she’d tried to wipe off.

_ “Edric!” _

The twin bolted down the hallway as Emira laughed, her head poking out of her room as her brother ran for his life.

Amity rushed out of the bathroom, still holding the towel full of paint as she chased Edric.

He ran to the stairway, but instead of running down the stairs, he vaulted over the railing and  _ then  _ landed on the stairs.

There was a loud thud and fumbling that made both sisters wince.

“...uh, Ed?” Emira called, slinking out of her room and next to Amity, who was leaning over the railing.

“I’m fine!” Came Edric’s muffled reply. “Ow, ow,”

“Did you break your leg again?” Emira asked as Amity hurried to the stairs and squinted at the railing going down and then the steps themselves.

“Nope! I’m A-okay!” Edric said, sitting up from where he crashed near the bottom of the stairs and giving his twin sister a thumbs up. “Just bruised everything.”

“You’re gonna wish you’d broken something when I’m through with you,” Amity growled, jumping onto the railing and sliding down far faster than either of her siblings could react.

Edric yelped and tried to make a break for it. Amity hopped off at the end and landed on her older brother, tumbling both of them down the last three steps or so.

Amity sat up on her brother and raised her paint-covered towel, a look of  _ murder _ in her gaze.

“Wait, wait! I can buy you new dye!” Edric cried, seeing his doom and covering his face.

“You sealed your own fate.” Amity said darkly before throwing the towel on Edric’s head and proceeding to smother him with it.

Edric’s screams of terror were muffled as Amity held the towel to his face and Emira’s loud laughing from atop the stairs. 

“Don’t think you’re safe!” Amity warned, one hand still on the towel as she pointed another up at her sister. “You  _ let _ this happen!”

“It was either I let him replace your dye or I let him do something else I wasn’t aware of,” Emira defended. “Would you rather have dealt with what  _ else _ he had planned?”

Amity glared for a moment before shoving Edric’s head down again when he tried to sit up.

“Fine, but you’re on thin ice.”

“Mittens, come on--”

Amity smothered Edric with more intensity.

“You two are  _ so _ lucky mom and dad aren’t home,” Emira shook her head as she slid down the stairs, albeit at a much slower speed.

“Which is  _ why _ I was trying to be fast today!” Amity snapped. “I’m supposed to meet with Luz later, and now I have my hair to worry about!”

She realized her mistake too late. Edric surged up from the ground and knocked Amity off of him, the towel falling off and revealing the paint smeared across his face.

_ “Luz?” _ Emira and Edric asked excitedly.

“I shouldn’t have spoken,” Amity groaned, throwing her head back and flopping onto her back.

“Oooh, is Mittens going on a  _ date?”  _ Emira grinned.

“No, I’m--” Amity paused, squinting her eyes at Edric as she looked over the light green paint he was trying to wipe off with the towel he just ditched and instead just making it worse.

“I’m...I’m not.” Amity shook her head. “It’s just a little training and studying.”

“Aw, it’s a nerdy date!” Emira cooed. “No wonder you were so--don’t eat that.”

Emira slapped Edric’s hand away after noticing he had tried to experimentally lick the paint he’d found on there.

“It’s not a date!” Amity snapped, sitting up and glaring at her siblings. “It’s just friends helping each other out.” She said stubbornly, standing.

“You got paint on the carpet,” Edric said, pointing towards the carpet where, sure enough, there was a large green stain from Amity’s hair.

“Oh come  _ on,” _ Amity groaned. “I’m gonna be  _ so _ late.” She grumbled, already looking around for a fresh towel or paper towels.

“...tell you what,” Emira said, slinging an arm around her little sister's shoulders. “When’s this date with Luz?”

“Not a date, and in a little under an hour.” Amity said, giving her sister a look. “Why?”

“Okay, first of all, you are  _ suicidal _ in thinking you could dye your hair and leave it wet while going out. I admire that.” Emira said matter-of-factly. “Second of all, I’ll clean up.” She said sweetly.

“By which I mean Ed’s gonna clean it up.” She said, bringing her arm back.

“Wait,  _ what?” _ Edric cried, pulling his hand away from where he was trying to lick it again.

“What’s the catch?” Amity crossed her arms and eyed her sister suspiciously.

“Ah, you know me so well.” Emira grinned mischievously. “Let’s say, in exchange, I’ll be asking for, let’s say, information on where that hideout in Hexside is.”

“Do you...do you mean the shortcuts those double-track kids use?” Amity blinked. “What makes you think  _ I _ know where that is?”

“Because Luz also hangs out there, and we all know you would’ve followed her there.” Edric but-in.

“...sure.” Amity mumbled. “But you didn’t hear it from me, alright? And  _ no _ trouble there, you understand? I mean it, that place is  _ really  _ important to Luz’s friends.” She warned, pointing a finger at her sister.

“I swear on the Blight’s name itself,” Emira swore, raising her hand. “Are we good? Can I know?” She asked right after, already giddy with excitement.

Amity glanced at the mess she and Edric had caused, paint staining the carpet, towel, and the mess that was in the bathroom. She then looked towards the clock. Twenty-five minutes left.

“Fine! It’s in the detention tr--,” Amity slapped Edric’s hand away from his face when he tried to lick the paint off again. “Don’t eat that.” She said.

“It’s in the detention track,” Amity said, already hurrying back up the stairs to the bathroom to wash out her hair more. “Draw a door-key thingy with the chalk on the chalkboard and it’ll open up. Are you happy?”

“Very much so, thanks.” Emira nodded. “Thanks, Mittens!”

“Whatever,” Amity grumbled, vanishing up to the second floor.

“Good luck on your date!” Edric called up. “Be back before curfew!”

“Shut  _ up!” _

The two siblings watched where Amity had vanished again. They waited until they heard the bathroom door shut before Edric turned to Emira with a smug look.

“You want to use the hideout to impress Viney, don’t you?”

Emira whirled her head around, face flushed with horror as she realized that Edric  _ knew. _

“You tell  _ anyone,” _ Emira threatened, instantly backing Edric up against the wall. “And I mean  _ anyone,” _ She pointedly glanced towards where Amity had departed. “And I will  _ personally _ eviscerate you.”

“Noted,” Edric squeaked, looking up at his sister in fear. “Viney? Who’s Viney? I’ve never heard that name before in my life!” He chuckled nervously.

“That’s what I thought,” Emira said, stepping back. “Now come on, we need to clean up.” She said, looking towards the stain on the carpet and towel on the floor.

She saw Edric smearing paint on his hand and trying to lick it again.

“I said  _ don’t eat that!” _

“Hey, Amity, aren’t those your siblings?”

“I don’t know them.”

Edric and Emira popped up beside Amity, the gleeful looks on their faces making Amity want to punch them.

All Amity had wanted was to have a  _ normal  _ conversation with her friends, acting  _ normally,  _ and being a generally  _ normal person. _

“Hi, guys!” Luz greeted cheerfully. “I thought upperclassmen didn’t have a lot of classes on this side of the school?”

“We don’t. Emira wanted to visit.” Edric said casually.

“Shush,” Emira sharply elbowed her brother's side. “Can’t siblings wonder how they’re little sister is doing?”

“Don’t play with me. What do you want?” Amity snapped angrily, turning around to glare at the two of them.

“Aw, hey, we don’t mind.” Luz said, placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder and conveniently missing the way her face lit up. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen them, anyway.”

“Didn’t you two put a fire rat in one of the teachers desks?” Gus asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Heh, yeah, that was fun.” Edric grinned.

“We were just wandering by and spotted you. Wanted to say hi,” Emira shrugged, giving Amity the Knowing Look™ and said sister glared back at her.

“Yes, well, thank you,” Amity said, turning away as Luz dropped her hand. “But we have classes soon.”

“I thought the upperclassmen illusion track had classes around now?” Willow asked.

“We like to skip,” Edric shrugged.

“We’re skipping,” Emira said at the same time.

“...oh I don’t like that.” Gus shook his head. “I don’t like that near in-sync thing at  _ all.” _

“You get used to it,” Amity sighed, sounding tired.

“Do you?” 

Willow raised a hand and tilted it in an unsure gesture.

“Well, I think it’s kind of--” Luz cut off, her gaze drifting to something behind the twins. “Oh, hey guys!” She waved excitedly.

The rest of the group turned, wondering who Luz could be waving too.

It was the double-track kids, as the rest of the school called them. Sure, in the past year there had been plenty of more students choosing double, sometimes triple tracks, but the three were known to be The First. Luz was technically part of the group as well, though everyone knew her better as the all-track kid.

“Sup, Luz.” Jerbo greeted.

“What are you guys doing here?” Willow wondered.

“There...may or may not be a minor problem with bumbleflies…” Viney said slowly, glancing around nervously before pausing and noticing the two other upperclassmen.

Edric smiled and offered a small wave to the girl. Emira, meanwhile, was dramatically leaned against the locker doors and gave Viney a finger-gun before almost slipping off the lockers in her unsecured position.

Viney stared at the two of them for a moment, as did her other two friends.   
“I don’t even want to  _ know _ why you two are here.” Viney sighed.

“What are bumbleflies?” Luz turned to Amity.

“Round demons with big wings and a stinger that could paralyze you for days. Or kill you if enough of them are mad.” Amity said with a shrug. “They could  _ definitely _ kill Gus.”

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

“Oh, so, bees, but worse.” Luz nodded in understanding.

“I take it you’re trying to round them up?” Willow asked.   
“Yeah,” Viney sighed. “It’s best to get as many as we can before Principal Bump finds out. He’s already mad enough at me and Puddles for the buttons incident.”

“I can help!” Emira suddenly said a bit too loud, causing everyone to look at her.

“I-I mean,” Emira began stuttering.  _ “We’d _ be happy to help.” She said, glancing at the other kids. “I wasn’t really planning on doing much today anyways, so I might as well, right?”

“Aw, but then I’ll miss abomination class with Amity.” Luz complained sadly.

Amity blushed and gave Luz a slightly panicked and hopeful look before her eyes darted back to her siblings.

“...how about,” Edric cut-in, for once, understanding the situation. “These younglings head back to class,” He gestured to the younger witches. “And we go help Viney.” He said, pointing between him and Emira.

“Are you sure?” Luz worried. “If it’s bad, I’m sure I can--”

“It’s fine,” Jerbo insisted. “These two are  _ Blights. _ I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He said.

Barkus, er, barked in agreement.

The younger kids all had looks that said otherwise.

Thankfully, the bell saved them.

“Well, good luck!” Luz said with a wave. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late!” She said, grabbing Amity’s hand and practically destroying the girl in seconds.

“See ya, Mittens!” Edric waved as the witches quickly departed.

“We better get to work soon,” Viney said, looking back at the students shuffling to their next classes. “The longer those bumbleflies are out, the bigger the problem.”

Barkus growled in agreement and hurried down the hallway, Jerbo following close behind.

Viney and Edric were about to follow when Edric paused and noticed his sister was still staring off, completely oblivious to what had just gone down.

“Hey, Em,” Edric snapped his fingers in front of her face, startling her back into reality. “Bumbleflies?”

“Right, right!” Emira shook her head. “You, keep quiet.” She warned Edric, who only grinned at her in response.

“Of course, of course.”

_ “Ooooh, _ Emmy’s in  _ loooove!” _

_ “Edric!” _

“I didn’t tell her! I swear!” Edric instantly covered his face with one of Emira’s pillows.

“You think I really couldn’t notice?” Amity laughed from where she was perched on her sister's bed frame. “Man, you’ve  _ really _ got it for her, huh?”

“You’re one to talk,  _ Amity.” _ Emira growled, snatching her pillow out of Edric’s hands and sitting on her bed, ears already red.

“But we’re not here to talk about me,” Amity reminded, quickly deflecting the conversation. “How was your adventure with Viney?” She taunted.

“Viney wants to see her again,” Edric responded for her, he and Amity sharing similar looks of knowing. Both in Emira’s feelings and that they would  _ never _ let her forget this.

“What _ ever!” _ Emira huffed, laying down and covering her face with the pillow. “She just said she wouldn’t mind seeing me around sometime.”

“You say that like it’s such a small thing!” Edric gasped, forcefully pulling the pillow away. “Didn’t Viney used to  _ hate _ you, like, a few months ago?”

“She didn’t  _ hate  _ me.” Emira grumbled. “She was just...cautious. She thought I was planning to ruin her or something.”

Amity and Edric glanced at each other with a smirk.

“Ruin h--”

“You  _ know _ what I  _ meant!” _ Emira snapped, sitting bolt upright and revealing her face was now nearly as red as Amity’s could get.

“Oh, what a tragic tale is this?” Edric said, dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead. “The richest girl in Bonesborough has fallen for the poor double-tracked outcast. What a spectacle!” 

“I’m going to strangle you in your sleep.” Emira threatened.

“I’ll avenge you,” Amity patted the arm of her brother comfortingly.

“Amity, if you so much as  _ try _ to use this as leverage--”

“Who do you take me for?” Amity demanded. “I’m not doing that! It’s needlessly cruel.” She crossed her arms, offended that her sister would imply such a thing. “And, besides, you have leverage against me.”

“I’m a free man!” Edric cheered.

“Ed, I can name  _ multiple _ times you tried to eat something you shouldn’t have. And the times you  _ succeeded.” _ Emira deadpanned.

“I am no longer a free man,”

“You want us to set you up?” Amity teased coyly. “Luz  _ is _ friends with her. I’m sure I could pull some strings.”

“Keep your Barely-Able-To-Function nose _out_ of this,” Emira growled. _“_ You’ve had a huge crush on Luz for a whole _year._ You don’t have _any_ right to act like you know more.” She taunted.

“...okay, fair.” Amity relented.

“Can’t believe I’m going to die alone,” Edric whined, his head resting on the bed as he sat on the floor. “Both my sisters are gonna get dates and I’m going to be alone forever.”

“Ed, for the love of--”

**Author's Note:**

> Siblings siblings siblings siblings  
> This is my sister  
> This is my brother  
> We are siblings and we care for each other  
> Everything we own  
> We always share  
> Because we are siblings and we have the same hair


End file.
